Leather Chaps and Spurs
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Spinelli and Jason are getting ready for Carly's annual Halloween party. Jason's not thrilled about going, and he's got some questions about the costume that Spinelli's chosen for him - namely, why the shirt is missing. (Established slash relationship) Halloween!fic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction.

**A/N:** Written for Halloween as a gift to suerum, who was instrumental in the writing of this.

* * *

"What is this?" Jason held up the pair of stone-washed jeans, and black leather chaps, eyeing them, and Spinelli, dubiously.

Spinelli rubbed the back of his neck, and looking away from the intensity of Jason's stare, he blushed. "Your Halloween costume," he said in a subdued voice.

Jason shook his head. "Spinelli, I'm not going to wear this."

He ignored the sad sigh that came from Spinelli, because if he didn't, he knew that he'd cave - all it would take from the younger man was another sigh, or for Spinelli to look at him with those damnable puppy dog eyes. Jason would admit to no one that he was a sucker for them.

"Besides, I think it's missing something." Jason examined the three items - jeans, chaps and a black cowboy hat - that Spinelli had laid out on the bed for him.

They were supposed to attend a Halloween party, hosted by Carly, that evening. Jason didn't want to dress up, Spinelli did. It was a point of contention between the men. One of the only things that they didn't see eye-to-eye on. Jason wasn't even going to think about the other one right now, because there was no way in hell that he was going to concede to training Spinelli in defense - armed or otherwise. He didn't want Spinelli to have that kind of life. It was dangerous, and not something that fit how Jason saw the younger man.

Spinelli looked up at that announcement, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the costume Jason held in his hands. He looked from the jeans and chaps that Jason held in his hands, to the cowboy hat, and frowned.

"The Jackal fails to see what Stone Cold could possibly construe was missing from his Halloween costume," Spinelli said, fingering the leather material and giving Jason a lopsided sort of smile that Jason would admit to no one, made his heart stutter in his chest.

"There's no shirt, Spinelli," Jason said, exasperated.

Spinelli's blush deepened, and he shrugged. "The Jackal knows how Stone Cold feels about plaid, besides, it's not that cold out tonight, the Jackal was thinking..."

"I'm not going to Carly's Halloween party without a shirt," Jason said, cutting Spinelli off, and his eyebrow shot up when Spinelli turned and rummaged through their dresser, pulling out, not only a red-checkered shirt, but also a black leather vest.

The younger man held both items out to Jason, like they were a peace offering. He was smiling, and his almost sparkling green eyes were just short of producing the puppy dog pout that could make Jason promise things to Spinelli that he had no right promising in the first place. Jason inwardly chastised himself, knowing that he'd lost this particular battle as he took the proffered items from Spinelli.

"Then Stone Cold won't mind wearing plaid and a leather vest to the festivities, after all?" Spinelli gave Jason a smile that could melt stone, and Jason found himself shaking his head, even as he stripped down to his boxers and exchanged his typical black jeans and white tee-shirt for the cowboy outfit.

Jason gave Spinelli a half-hearted glare, but donned the cowboy outfit, pulling on each piece slowly, a backward striptease, and enjoying the almost violent patch of red that crept its way up along the back of Spinelli's neck, painting the younger man's cheeks a cherry red. Spinelli's green eyes were filled with unmistakable lust, and his lips were parted slightly, as he watched Jason with an almost hungry look.

Spinelli didn't move when Jason sat on the bed to tug his boots on. He just watched with a bemused look on his face, breath catching in his throat when Jason stood and straightened his jeans. They were mere inches apart, and Jason relished Spinelli's reactions - pupils widening, the front of his white sailor pants developing a considerable bulge, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Spinelli was wearing a vintage naval uniform from the 1920s. It was crisp and white, and the navy blue cravat bobbed up and down when Spinelli swallowed as Jason closed the distance between them.

"Cowboy and soldier?" Jason asked, placing a finger beneath Spinelli's chin and tilting the younger man's head up so he could see the look in his Spinelli's eyes.

Spinelli stared up at Jason through the long fringe of his eyelashes. He swallowed, and nodded. He was breathing shallowly and Jason's gut clenched. He didn't want to share Spinelli with anyone else right now. Carly might be his best friend, aside from Spinelli, but right now, Jason would risk getting an earful from her on November first when she dropped by, scolding him for not attending her Halloween Soiree.

"I think you got something wrong here, pahdner," Jason drawled, trailing an index finger along the edge of Spinelli's jaw, eliciting a tantalizing shiver from the younger man.

Spinelli swallowed and played with the edge of Jason's shirt. "What's that?"

Jason leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart, and he could feel Spinelli's breath, warm and moist, on his neck. Spinelli's eyelids were fluttering, the black lashes contrasting sharply with his pale, pink cheeks.

"Shouldn't you be an indian?" Jason's voice was low and husky.

Jason tipped his hat back, and Spinelli's eyes fluttered closed. Jason lowered his mouth to Spinelli's, savoring the spark of electricity that his lips on Spinelli's seemed to ignite between them, making their hearts race as one. Spinelli's lips parted, and Jason deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Spinelli's mouth, tasting the sweet nectar of orange soda, and the salty tang of barbecue chips.

The soft groan that Spinelli made, when Jason's tongue glided over his, went right to Jason's cock, and he pressed himself up against Spinelli's body, needing the friction that it created. Spinelli's own stiff cock was pressing hard into Jason's thigh.

"Didn't want to go with the stereotype," Spinelli said between breathless pants. "Besides, didn't you mention that you had a thing for men in uniforms?"

Lips still firmly against Spinelli's, Jason chuckled. He worked the belt on Spinelli's uniform loose, with fingers that fairly trembled in excitement, the shirt from where it was tucked into the slim waistband of the bellbottom trousers, tugging Spinelli's hips closer as he worked to undress the younger man.

"I believe that was you, Spinelli," Jason said, recalling the night that Spinelli was talking about as he watched the trousers fall from Spinelli's hips, and pool at the floor. The younger man stepped out of them, and bent to undo his shoes, but Jason stopped him.

They'd been watching the movie, An Officer and a Gentleman, Spinelli's eyes rapt on the television, lighting up whenever Richard Gere, dressed in dress whites, graced the screen. Jason's eyes had been on Spinelli the whole time, watching his lover, agreeing with whatever the younger man said every now and again, without paying attention to what it was that he was agreeing with. Apparently, he'd expressed admiration of men in uniform either before, or after, their movie marathon had devolved into a session of lovemaking on the couch.

Spinelli's breath caught in his throat when Jason tugged the younger man's boxers down, past his hips. Spinelli bit his bottom lip, moaning when Jason's thumb brushed over the tip of Spinelli's leaking cock. Jason backed up until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed that he and Spinelli had been sharing for the past six months. Spinelli, led by Jason's hand, wrapped around his cock, followed.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli's voice held a plaintive whine to it when Jason plopped down on the bed, sending his cowboy hat careening to the floor. Ignoring everything but Spinelli, Jason ran a stripe along the underside of Spinelli's erection with his tongue.

"The," Spinelli latched onto Jason's shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh with bruising force, when Jason took the tip of Spinelli's cock into his mouth.

"The," Spinelli's breath hitched, "we're, we're, fuck..." Spinelli hissed when Jason swirled his tongue around the head of Spinelli's dick, making the hardened appendage twitch and Spinelli's stomach spasm.

"We're," Spinelli swallowed, fingers digging in even deeper into Jason's shoulders, as Jason took more of Spinelli into his mouth, rolling the balls between his fingers.

"Going to..." Spinelli's back arched, and his hips jerked when Jason started sucking.

"We're going to..." Spinelli's knees buckled, and he threw his head back, moving one hand to entwine his fingers in Jason's hair.

Jason grinned around Spinelli's dick, skimmed his teeth along the outer edge, teasing, and tweaking Spinelli's balls,and enjoying the soft, incoherent mewling sounds that escaped his lover's throat.

"We're going to," Spinelli swallowed and his eyes widened when Jason started to hum, a good portion of Spinelli's dick encased by his vibrating throat. "Fuck, fuck, I'm, shit, the, we're...Stone Cold."

Spinelli pulled on Jason's hair, fingers squeezing Jason's shoulder, in warning that he was going to come, and that Jason should pull back. Jason doesn't, conceding that maybe Spinelli was hitting on something when he'd said that Jason was attracted to men in uniform, though he's not about to admit that to anyone. The last thing he needed was for Spinelli to show up at the door of the penthouse dressed in a PC police uniform, forcing him to his knees, handcuffing him and reading him his Miranda rights.

With another pull of hair that Jason didn't even feel, Spinelli shouted, "Stone Cold!" hips bucking and knees failing as he came, spilling hot, sticky cum into Jason's throat. The taste of Spinelli - a touch of orange mixed with salt - exploded and danced over Jason's tongue as Spinelli pulled out of Jason's mouth with a wet, sloppy splurching sound.

Panting, and holding onto Jason for support, Spinelli fell against his lover. Jason caught him, and drew Spinelli onto the bed beside him, heedless of the fact that Spinelli still had his dress shoes on, and he was still wearing his cowboy boots.

When they'd both caught their breath, and Jason's heart no longer felt like it was going to slam its way out of his chest, Jason turned toward Spinelli, eyes drinking in the look of catlike satisfaction that graced his lover's features - eyes half closed, mouth slightly open, body stretched to sprawling beside Jason's, taking up half the bed.

"What was that you were saying?" Jason asked quietly, fingers playing with the edge of Spinelli's shirt, enjoying the smooth, cool feel of the linen beneath his fingertips, and wondering what it would be like to fuck Spinelli with the younger man in the half-disheveled state he was currently in, wearing nothing more than the shirt and shoes he had on.

Spinelli turned his head toward Jason. His eyebrows were raised, and he had a goofy smile on his face, his eyes were so dark they appeared to be jade - it was a look that Jason liked seeing on Spinelli - a look that he only wore after sex.

Spinelli opened his mouth to answer Jason, but he slammed his mouth shut and frowned. Appearing to think things over, Spinelli propped himself up on an elbow and peered down at Jason. He blinked and Jason could see the man's mind at work. Spinelli's mouth opened and closed, reminding Jason of a fish being pulled out of the water at the end of a fishing line.

Spinelli's eyes narrowed into slits, and he scowled down at Jason as understanding dawned on him. Shaking his head, Spinelli jabbed a finger into Jason's chest.

"The Jackal is appalled, Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

Jason raised an eyebrow in question, and shrugging, he put his hands up behind his head, getting comfortable. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You had no intention of going to the Valkyrie's Halloween soiree," Spinelli accused. "And, you thought that you could distract the Jackal by...by," Spinelli sputtered, turning red.

Jason turned and faced Spinelli, captured his mouth in a kiss that took Jason's breath away, and rendered Spinelli speechless.

"You were saying?" Jason asked when he'd regained the ability to speak. Spinelli always gave as good, sometimes better, than he got.

"Don't think that this," Spinelli gestured between the both of them, lips turned upward in a half-smile, "mind-blowing sex, and kissing, gets you off the hook, Stone Cold."

Jason rolled his eyes, and drew his lover into another kiss. This one quick, and enough to make the both of them hard again.

"There's still the Christmas party, and the New Year's ball that Carly is hosting, and," Spinelli held up a finger, pressing it against Jason's pursed lips, "you are not going to worm your way out of those so easily, mister."

We'll see about that, Jason wisely kept that thought to himself. He playfully nipped at Spinelli's stalling finger, and surged forward. Jason captured Spinelli's face between his hands, and kissed the younger man into a state of senseless stupor.

Later, with both of them tucked beneath the cool sheets, the soiled bedspread lying discarded on the floor, Spinelli curled up beside him, Jason understood the value of leather chaps, just how much of a turn on they were for Spinelli, and just how versatile a ten-gallon hat could be.

He'd never admit any of that to anyone, and would never confess that he liked the feel of leather against skin slicked with the sweat of lovemaking. Nor would he tell a soul how Spinelli could undo him with a look, or a simple, stuttered utterance that wasn't even a word.

"I love you," Jason whispered to Spinelli, running his fingers through the man's damp, sweaty hair. It was a confession that had been a long time coming, words that Jason felt were better shown than said.

"Love you, too." The words were sleep-slurred, but Jason could hear a smile in them.

Spinelli drew closer to Jason, his lips ghosting along the bottom edge of Jason's collarbone. Jason, though he wasn't much for cuddling, wrapped an arm around Spinelli and placed a leg between his lover's, holding him close.

"This was the best Halloween, ever," Spinelli whispered sleepily, the last word breaking off as a jaw-cracking yawn overtook him.

"It sure was," Jason agreed.

He wouldn't mind dressing up as a cowboy again next year, and for every year after that. As long as he had Spinelli beside him, Jason would be more than willing to endure leather chaps and spurs every day of the year.

* * *

Would love some feedback for this, if anyone is amenable. Happy Halloween


End file.
